Change is Always good
by AimHighDreamBig
Summary: People can change
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddy was sat behind her desk completing paper work and reading emails, trying to ignore House who was stood opposite her leaning on her desk looking down at her working hard.**

**House:** Well can I do it?

**Cuddy:** House, I have told you already the answer is no, there is no way you can do it.

**House:** Cuddy you know I'm good at what I do, and you also know when I do something dangerous it always turns out to be the right thing to do. I can fix this Cuddy, I know I can because I know exactly what is wrong with him.

**Cuddy:** House, you think you know exactly what is wrong, you cant do it just because you think you know. Look, I know you are the best diagnostician but this is going a little too far. He has already signed a DNR. If you give him this and his heart stops you can not do anything.

**House:** There was no reason for him to sign a DNR. I know his pain is really bad and he has a really irregular heart rate and slight chest pains but I'm looking after him so nothing will happen to him.

**Cuddy:** No You're not your stood arguing with me.

**House:** As your boyfriend, I really don't wanna argue with you, but as your employee, I need you to trust me and let me do this. I know we can do this. Can I do it if I talk to the patient first.

**Cuddy exhaled.**

**Cuddy:** You have to promise me you will explain every detail of what you are about to do. You need to tell him the side affects of the treatment and anything else that he needs to know about this.

**House:** Why don't you just come down to his room with me when I tell him?

**Cuddy:** Okay. But house if the patient refuses this treatment, you will have to come up with another way to cure him.

**House:** Chase, Foreman and Taub are already coming up with other possibilities.

**Cuddy:** Good, let's go see the patient.

**House lent down and kissed her twice on the lips.**

**House:** Thank you.

**Cuddy:** Wow, a kiss at work from you, never thought that would happen.

**House:** Well I've had thoughts of doing other things with you at work but I know full well you will never go for it.

**Cuddy:** That's right.

**House:** All this talking is not saving my patient, so can we get going please.

**Cuddy:** Come on then.

**They left Cuddy's office and walked to the elevator so that they could get up to the patients room.**

**Cuddy:** So is making out in the elevator at work one of your thoughts of things you wanna do with me at work.

**House:** No, but it is now.

**Cuddy:** Awww too bad, we are already on our floor.

**House:** Your quite a tease aint ya.

**Cuddy:** Only towards you.

**They reached the patients room. House introduced Cuddy to Matthew the patient and he started explaining what he wanted to do.**

**Chase, Foreman and Taub were sat around the glass table.**

**Chase:** We need to start from the beginning.

**Foreman:** Yeah. What do we have? Taub write these down on the board.

**Taub:** Your gonna ask the short guy?

**Foreman:** Fine I will write.

**Chase:** If House walks in you know what he's gonna say right?

**Taub:** What?

**Foreman:** Probably something along the lines of. It's called a white board for a reason.

**Chase:** Look let me write, this aint saving our patient.

**He stood up and walked to the white board and started to write.**

**Chase:** We have Paralysis.

**Taub:** Chest Pains, Irregular heartbeat and Temperature.

**Foreman:** Dizziness, Fever.

Chase: What if the dizziness is connected to the temperature and fever.

**Taub:** But what if the dizziness is a neurological problem? Foreman, you're the Neurologist. Is it possible?

**Foreman:** Dizziness on it's own I would go with Chase about it being connected to the fever. Although the Paralysis could be a drug problem.

**Chase:** It doesn't say in the patient history about drugs.

**Foreman:** Like House always says. Everybody lies.

**Taub:** What if the Paralysis was caused by a trauma?

**Chase:** Nope, there's no other signs of injury. something is attacking his nervous system we just don't know what. Stroke?

**Foreman:** It's a possibility.

**Taub:** I think House would have came up with that already if he thought it was that.

**House was still explaining the treatment to the patient, taking Cuddy by surprise as he had told Matthew everything just like she asked him to.**

**House:** Look, I know this is hard for you, but you need to trust me. If I didn't think it will work, I wouldn't have suggested it to my boss. This surgery could help you walk again and pain free. I have had many patients just like you. I have taken some big risks with helping to cure them and I have always been right.

**Cuddy:** Dr House is right. He is amazing at what he does. It's why I gave him his own department.

**Matthew:** What department is that?

**House:** I'm the head of Diagnostics. Kiddo it sounds complicated, let me break it down. People come in to the hospital with loads of different complaints. At times doctors cant come up with an answer for why they are sick and they don't know what to do to make them better. That's where Dr Cuddy comes in. you see she gives me cases that she thinks I can do. I take these cases to my team and together we brainstorm ideas on what we could do.

**Matthew:** Wow, that's actually pretty awesome.

**House:** I know. Matthew your 19, you're still really young and have a load of things you want to do. You want to play sports, you want to hang out with friends on the weekends just like every other kid your age.

**Matthew:** I really do want to do all that.

**House:** Exactly. Now if you let me do this, you can do all of that. If you cancel out the DNR you signed, Dr Cuddy here will allow me to do this. Now as I said there is side affects. There's an 80% survival rate.

**Matthew:** Wait so theres like a 20% chance I will die?

**House:** You remember Dr Chase, Dr Foreman and the really short one?

**The patient smiled** Yeah I remember.

**House:** Right, they will be there watching the monitors for any change in your heart rate, temperature and blood pressure. If something goes wrong with your heart, there will be enough of them there to bring you back.

**Matthew:** Will you be there?

**House:** I don't normally go in to the procedures. But for you I will be.

**Cuddy:** So, do you want to trust Dr House and his team?

**Matthew:** Yes please.

**House reached out his hand and shook the kids.**

**House:** Great choice kiddo. Me and my team will be back down shortly and we will prep you for this surgery okay.

**Matthew:** Okay Dr House. Thank you..

**House:** It's fine. Now do me a favour and get some rest before I come back.

**Matthew:** Okay I will try.

**House winked at the kid and him and Cuddy left the room and walked towards House's office**.

**Cuddy:** House are you okay?

**House: **I'm fine why?

**Cuddy:** I've never seen you interact with a patient before like that. It was erm…

**House:** What?

**Cuddy:** Sweet.

**House stopped walking and turned to her.**

**House:** I see a lot of myself in that kid. When I had muscle death, I was so scared of being paralysed for life. I didn't want it to happen at all. I thought I wouldn't be able to be a doctor and live a normal life. It's the same as that kid. He's only 19 he has so much he can do in life that he deserves. I want to do everything I can to help that kid and not have him go through his life in as much pain as I have. I don't want to see a great kid like him be put on addictive medication and turn out the way I have. I made myself the way I am. The pain made me angry at the world and everybody else around me including you. Nobody deserves that and especially not at that age.

**Cuddy:** Sorry I didn't know you felt like that. I understand, I should have let you do this instead of arguing with you about it and saying no with out allowing you to give an explanation.

**House:** Don't worry, im doing it now aint I. C'mere.

**House pulled her in close to him and gave her a hug not caring about the other nurses and doctors around them who were looking.**

**House:** I love you, and thank you.

**Cuddy:** I love you too.

**House:** You wanna come in and tell the team?

**Cuddy:** I have loads of paper work to do.

**House:** Okay.

**They had reached House's office, he kissed her quickly again, winked at her and walked inside to the others. She spun around on the spot and walked towards Wilson's office.**

**Foreman:** Did you just kiss Cuddy?

**House:** Haven't you ever kissed one of your girlfriends before? You should try it sometime, it's pretty awesome.

**Foreman:** That's not what I meant. We've just never seen you like this with her that's all.

**Chase:** Can we get on with this, we have a kids life in danger here.

**House:** Thank you. I've spoken with the kid, and I have managed to get him to remove the DNR. Now before you mock me about being with a patient I need you to hear me out.

**They all sat down and House began talking**.

**House:** Taub you wont know as much about this as these two, but I think you will catch on pretty quick. Remember how I got this problem with my leg?

**Foreman:** Yeah.

**Chase:** Muscle death and blood clot.

**House:** Correct, now remember when I decided how to get rid of it?

**Taub:** Wait, you came up with what to do.

**House:** Yeah, I was laying in that bed just like that kid is, with the thought of being paralysed for life and not knowing what my life will be like running through my head. It was then that I decided if we cut out the dead part of muscle, I would survive it.

**Taub:** Wow.

**House:** Anyway. Foreman, what does pain cause to the body and the head?

**Foreman:** It can cause fever, increased temperature and dizziness.

**Chase:** That's all answered but House, We still have the irregular heart rate to deal with.

**Taub:** What if he had an irregular heart rate because of the situation he was put in. think about it he's only 19, he's surrounded by all doctors and nurses, he's alone and he has all the stress on him with what ever is wrong with him.

**House:** You see that is why I hired you. Well done tiny. Chase, do you want to do this surgery or should we bring someone else in to do it?

**Chase:** I'll do it, it isn't that complicated.

**House:** Great, Taub I need you to watch any changes on the monitors, heart rate, temperature and blood pressure.

**Taub:** Got it.

**House:** Foreman, I have relaxed the kid and calmed him down perfectly enough to be able to see if his heart rate is irregular. Before we do the procedure, can you go and do a Coronary Calcium Scan?

**Foreman:** Sure, I will go do it now.

**House:** Thanks. I've promised the kid I will be there with him, so I can help Taub. Now remember there's a 20% chance we could lose him. I know you are all seeing a different side of me right now but I need you three ready to do what ever it takes to bring this kid back if something happens okay?

**They all nodded in agreement. Foreman went to do the scan leaving the others still sat down. **

**Taub:** When do we have the OR booked?

**Chase:** Yeah.

**House:** We don't yet but Cuddy is really on board with this. I just have to go see her and ask when we can get it. Hopefully as soon as possible.

**Taub:** I hope I'm not out of place here. But do you see a lot of yourself in this kid.

**House:** I do indeed, I mean I was nowhere as young as that kid is when it happened to me. Don't you think he deserves attention from us to give him the opportunities we have been given. He's a good kid, he can do whatever he wants in life.

**Chase:** He does. I just don't get why he's here alone.

**Taub:** Me neither.

**House:** I've made quite a good connection with this kid. He trusts me. I think I can get him to talk about why he's here alone. There's gotta be a good reason right? What do you think it could be?

**Taub:** He's a teenager, he could have ran away from home a while ago.

**House:** That's a good possibility. Chase?

**Chase:** What if he just left to go to college. You said he's a bright kid. He could just focus more on his study's instead of having friends.

**Taub:** That sounds more likely.

**House:** What if we're looking at this the wrong way?

**Chase:** What do you mean?

**House:** What if his parents died and he was left alone with no one to care for him? I will find out. Right I need to find Cuddy and ask for an OR. You two wanna clean up all these books? After we have solved this, you three can go home and I will look after him during recovery.

**Taub:** Okay.

**Chase:** Should we let you know about the results of the scan?

**House:** I will be back by then. That is of course if Cuddy can resist me.

**He winked and left.**

**Cuddy was still talking to Wilson in his office.**

**Wilson:** I couldn't believe what I was hearing when I walked past that room.

**Cuddy:** How do you think I felt I was sat right there, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. I've never seen him be that sweet towards a patient since I've hired him.

**Wilson:** He sees a lot of himself in that kid don't he?

**Cuddy:** he told me the kid reminds him of when he had the muscle death in his leg and how he was sat there thinking his life would never be the same if he was paralysed and he doesn't want the kid to be put on addictive medication like he was.

**Wilson:** Wow. What have you done with my best friend?

**Cuddy:** I didn't do anything. Another thing, he hugged me in the middle of the corridor in front of all the nurses and then before I left to come here he kissed me in front of his team.

**Wilson:** He loves you.

**Cuddy:** He told me that in the corridor. But why the sudden change?

**Wilson:** He wants to make you happy, so he is changing himself so he can do that. Don't say that you don't want him to change, just let him do it. It will help with his therapy anyway. It's taken us years and we have finally done it.

**Cuddy:** Done what?

**Wilson:** We have him off of drugs, he's becoming a better person and he's finally found someone he loves and who loves him back.

**Just then there was a knock at the door.**

**Wilson:** Come in.

**House:** Hey Wilson, have you seen … oh your there.

**Cuddy:** What's up?

**House:** I've explained everything to the team, I gave them each there job I need them to do. Chase is gonna do the surgery and me, Taub and Foreman will be watching changes in monitors and ready in case something happens to my kid.

**Wilson looked at Cuddy with an odd look on his face.**

**Cuddy:** Great, thank you for what you done earlier.

**House:** Just doing what I need to do so I can cure him. I came here to ask when I can get an O.R so we can start.

**Cuddy:** About ten minutes it will be prepped for you.

**House:** Thank you.

**He walked to cuddy and gave her a lingering kiss. He then started to walk out the door before stopping to look back at Wilson.**

**House:** Hey Wilson, you wanna get something to eat after all this?

**Wilson:** Okay sounds good. Do you need me in the O.R?

**House:** Nah it's okay I have everything covered. I'll see you in a couple of hours. But if I do need you will you be available?

**Wilson:** Absolutely, good luck House.

**House:** Thanks, bye Cuddy.

**Cuddy:** Cya.

**He made his way back to his office, moments later Cuddy left Wilson's office to organize the O.R.**

**Foreman was back with the results when he walked in.**

**House:** Good your back, how did it go?

**Foreman:** Taub was right, his heart is just fine. He was asking for you when I left him by the way.

**House:** Okay we will head down in a minute I just need a coffee.

**Taub:** I will do it, you two want one?

**Foreman:** Nah im okay.

**Chase:** There any energy drinks in here?

**Taub passed him one and began making coffee for House.**

**House:** Foreman, was he asleep when you got in there?

**Foreman:** Yeah I had to wake him up. He said something about you telling him to get some rest until you got back to him.

**House:** Great.

**Foreman:** Why?

**House:** It's a trust thing. Us three were trying to work out why he is here alone. Now that I know he trusts me more, I think I can get him to talk about it.

**Foreman:** I never thought about that.

**House's phone started ringing.**

**House:** It's Cuddy. Hello?

**Cuddy:** The O.R is ready for you.

**House:** Okay thanks, we will be there in a few minutes.

**Cuddy:** Okay bye.

**House:** Bye, I love you.

**Cuddy:** I love you too.

**They both hung up.**

**They left the room and started making there way to the patients room to prep him for the surgery.**

**House:** Is it weird that I say I love you to Cuddy?

**Foreman:** No, it's a good thing.

**House:** Really? You don't think I sound like a complete idiot.

**Chase:** Nope.

**House:** I guess this is me changing huh. Can you believe I finally have Cuddy. I mean I had her twenty years ago but that was only for one night before I was thrown out of med school.

**Chase:** You were with Cuddy before?

**House:** You know maybe we can all have a chat later since I'm a changed man I guess we can all have a catch up once in a while. Foreman, sound good to you?

**Foreman:** Sounds great.

**House:** Awesome.

**They walked in to the patients room, he had fallen back to sleep. House sat on his bed and tried to wake him up.**

**House:** Hey kiddo.

**Matthew:** It's time?

**House:** It sure is. Dr Chase is gonna be carrying out your surgery and us three will be doing other stuff to look after you okay?

**Matthew:** I trust you, so okay.

**Chase:** Okay let's get you going.

**Foreman:** We can push you through in this bed or you can get in to a wheel chair.

**Matthew:** Can I get in a wheel chair? I've been in this bed for ages, it gets uncomfortable after a while.

**House:** Sure you can, Taub can you go get one?

**Taub:** Sure.

**Matthew:** After my surgery can I have something to eat please.

**Chase:** Of course you can, what do you want?

**Matthew:** I'm not sure.

**House:** I tell you what. I'm meeting my friend Dr Wilson down stairs in the canteen after the surgery. If we wait a while you can join us.

**Matthew:** Wow, being here is better than when I was at home with my parents.

**Chase looked straight as House who shook his head telling Chase not to ask questions just yet.**

**Chase:** Dr Taub is back, you ready?

**Matthew:** Yup.

**Foreman:** Me and Dr Chase will lift you into the chair.

**Matthew:** Erm okay.

**Several minutes later the patient was on the operating table, he had been put out to sleep and Chase was ready.**

**Chase:** House I'm ready when ever you want to get this started.

**House:** Okay, heart rate looks good.

**Foreman:** Temperature is good also.

**Taub:** So is blood pressure.

**House:** Chase begin.

**Chase cut open the part of the leg where the clot was with the scalpel.**

**Chase:** Clamp.

**He was handed it by a nurse and he started to make an incision in the area of Matthew's leg that needed to be operated on .**

**House:** There's too much blood.

**Chase:** Suction.

**House:** That's better continue

**Forman:** Monitors still look good.

**House:** Great keep watching.

**Chase began to cut out the dead muscle which instantly started the blood clot to break down. He pulled out the dead muscle and placed it in the tin beside him.**

**House:** Good.

**Chase continued to finish what was left to cure Matthew as the others kept checking the monitors.**

**Chase:** Im done here House.

**House:** Really it was a bit quick. Did you get all the muscle out and thin down the clot?

**Chase:** It's all okay I promise.

**House:** Okay close him up.

**House looked up at saw that Cuddy and Wilson had been watching the whole procedure. Wilson nodded his head at him. With in minutes the patient was back in his room sleeping in his bed with House in the chair next to him. Wilson walked in.**

**Wilson:** Hey.

**House:** Shhh

**Wilson:** Sorry, how was it?

**House:** It went well. Kind of quick. Im just waiting for him to wake so I can test the movement and reflex's in his leg. I hope we were successful.

**Wilson:** Yeah same.

**House:** I'm also waiting to do one other thing.

**Wilson:** What?

**House:** None of us gave it a thought. Why is here alone? He has no family here and no friends, it's a bit unusual that's all.

**Wilson:** That's a good point.

**House:** He trusts me, so im hoping he will open up to me even if it is just a little bit.

**Wilson:** You really like this kid don't ya.

**House:** Yeah I do, he's a good kid. Before we took him in for surgery he said he was hungry so I told him he can come with us downstairs. Can you wait a couple of hours more?

**Wilson:** Sure we can let him recover first then we can go.

**House:** Thanks.

**Wilson:** How you doing with this Cuddy thing?

**House:** Better than I thought. I mean it's only been three and a half weeks but I think I've done alright.

**Wilson:** You definitely have. You've told her you love her and you've been affectionate at work, that just shows you want this to work out and you want other people to see you have changed.

**House:** Yeah. I wanna stay like this. I mean this is like a new me. I even like being with my team. I said that I will hang out with them one time and have a good catch up.

**Wilson:** Wow that's awesome.

**House:** Wilson don't let me slip back to my old ways please.

**Wilson:** I promise I will keep you the way you are. Drug free, anger freeand sane.

**House:** Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a small noise beside them. It was the patient coughing. He slowly turned to smile at House and sat up. **

**House: **Hey kiddo, how you feeling?

**Matthew: **Really good. I made it just like you said.

**House: **I told you to trust me.

**Wilson: **Dr House is an awesome doctor.

**Matthew: **Yeah he's cool. Are you on Dr House's team?

**Wilson: **No I'm his best friend Dr Wilson, I work in a complete different department.

**House: **Yeah he works in a department that's just as important as mine. He works in the Oncology department.

**Matthew: **That's cancer right?

**Wilson: **Yeah that's right.

**House: **See I told you he was bright.

**Matthew: **Doctor House am I cured, I mean can I walk again?

**House: **We have to test that. Wilson you wanna stay and help?

**Matthew: **Please stay, I haven't been around this many people as I have since I've come here.

**Wilson looked at house with a curious look. **

**Wilson: **Of course I will. Right first we have to test your reflexes.

**House: **For this we use this tool and we hit it against your knee cap and then lower down your leg at your ankle.

**House carried out the test and he saw the movement he was hoping for. **

**Wilson: **Excellent, now try to move your toes.

**Matthew did this successfully. **

**Matthew: **Yes I can do it.

**House: **That's great kid. Now do you think you want to try stand up?

**Matthew: **Erm okay I will try.

**House: **I'm just gonna get… okay no worries they are here.

**Chase, Taub and Foreman walked in as if on cue. **

**Chase: **Hey, your awake.

**Taub: **And looking good.

**Foreman: **How do you feel?

**Matthew: **Great, I can move my toes and everything.

**Foreman: **Awesome.

**House: **Me and Wilson have carried out the reflexes successfully. Now we need to see if he can stand.

**Wilson: **We're gonna see if you can stand up alone, if you can't there is enough of us to catch you. Okay?

**Matthew: **Okay I trust all of you.

**House: **Great, you boy's ready?

**They all nodded. Matthew swung his legs around the side of the bed where they were all standing and he put his feet flat on the floor. **

**Matthew: **Wow this floor is cold.

**Chase: **That's a good thing, it means you have feeling in your feet.

**Taub: **Now put pressure on your legs and try to stand.

**He did this and he was standing on his own.**

**Foreman: **That's great your standing on your own.

**Matthew: **Wow. Can I try walking now?

**House: **Hang on let me stand in front of you. **he moved his position. **

**House: **Okay try take a step towards me. Don't worry Chase and Wilson are stood either side of you.

**The patient took his first successful step in to House****'****s direction. **

**House: **Try another.

**Matthew: **I'm walking.

**House: **You sure our, try one step without Wilson and Chase. I will still be here.

**Chase and Wilson took a step away and the patient walked two steps and fell in to House****'****s arms where he caught him. **

**House stood with his arms around the kid for a few seconds. **

**House: **I'm proud of you kiddo, you've done great. Now let's get you back in to this bed.

**Cuddy was stood in the doorway, she knocked and walked in. **

**Cuddy: **Hi how you doing?

**Matthew: **Dr Cuddy, I can stand and I can walk.

**Cuddy: **That's amazing. See I told you Dr House would help you.

**Matthew: **I know, all you guy's are awesome, thank you for fixing me.

**They all smiled at him. **

**Cuddy: **I got you some sweets to enjoy. As soon as Dr House says your well enough to eat you can have them.

**Wilson: **When he's ready he's coming with me and house down to the canteen.

**Cuddy: **Your lucky, theres chocolate cake on the menu.

**Matthew: **My favourite.

**House: **You three can leave for the day, me and Wilson will stay and look after him.

**They left leaving House, Wilson and Cuddy. **

**Wilson: **We need to strengthen your legs so your gonna need something called…

**Matthew: **Physiotherapy.

**Cuddy: **Wow, that's good.

**Wilson: **He also knew what oncology was.

**Cuddy: **Have your parents taught you about medical stuff before?

**Matthew: **Erm they never liked or taught. **Matthew stopped and had a sad look on his face. **

**House: **It's okay, you can tell us.

**Matthew: **Okay. I'm not 19 im 17. I ran away from home a while ago.

**House sat beside him on his bed and put an arm around him. **

**House: **Continue.

**Matthew: **My mum was always drinking alcohol and well I don't know what she was taking, they were little round pills. I knew it was wrong because she would just pour the bottle out in to her hand not caring how many pills she was taking and took them with what ever drink was in the bottle. My dad would always come home drunk as well and loads of times he would erm …

**Cuddy: **It's okay honey. You can tell us three.

**House tightened his arm around him and pulled him closer towards him. Cuddy and Wilson both sat in the two chairs which surrounded the bed. **

**Matthew: **I would be in my room reading and playing with the few things my mum and dad bought me. My dad would come in to my room when he was drunk and hit me. Sometimes with his hand or his shoe but most of the time it was with his belt. I have the marks on my back still I think.

**House: **Can I see them?

**Matthew: **Okay but please don't touch it really hurts even when my clothes touch my back.

**House: **I promise I wont touch.

**The patient leant forward slightly allowing House to get access to his back. When he saw the marks, he ran his hand over his face and then covered his mouth. Cuddy saw this. **

**Cuddy: **Sweetie can I take a quick look please?

**Matthew: **You three are my doctors, so you can do what you need to. I trust you three.

**Wilson: **Thanks buddy, we wont touch anything.

**Cuddy and Wilson saw what House did and done the exact same thing. Wilson couldn****'****t look anymore.**

**Wilson: **I know this is hard to talk about but when was the last time your dad hit you?

**Patient: **Two months ago, it was the day I ran away. Dr House, you see the long mark in the middle of my back?

**House: **Yeah kiddo I see it.

**Matthew: **That was from his belt, he hit me in the same place four times.

**House closed his eyes,**

**House: **Continue.

**Matthew: **The one on top of that is a cut right?

**Cuddy: **Yes sweetie what happened there?

**Matthew: **It was a really hot day so I took my t-shirt off. I came home and I asked my mum for some dinner, she got really angry and through the bottle at the wall behind me and a piece of glass got my back. I guess if I kept my t-shirt on it wouldn't have hurt as much. Or if I didn't ask for dinner it wouldn't have happened at all.

**Wilson: **Hey this wasn't your fault.

**House: **Look, when I was a kid, I hated my dad so much, I wasn't close to my mum much either. I spent most of my time in my room reading just like you did. My dad hit me a few times. It wasn't because he was drunk, he just thought I was a failure in life.

**Matthew: **But you were just a kid, how can you be a failure at that age.

**House: **That's exactly what I use to think. I need you to let me, Dr Wilson and Dr Cuddy do something. It will hurt just a little bit, but once we finish you will be a little better.

**Matthew: **What do you need to do?

**House: **You need to let us clean these cuts and cover up these bruises so you don't knock them and make them worse.

**Matthew: **No way that will hurt.

**Cuddy:** Dr House is right. We will try our hardest to not let it hurt.

**Wilson: **Yeah plus, Dr Cuddy has a big bowl of lollipops on the nurses desk, that im pretty sure you can have as many as you like.

**Cuddy: **You sure can.

**Matthew: **Okay.

**House: **Fantastic.

**Matthew: **Dr House, can we talk some more after?

**House: **Listen buddy we can talk as much as you like. How about this. You let Dr Wilson deal with all the cuts, bruises and scratches, and me and Dr Cuddy will get loads of sweets and chocolates and loads of other stuff and you and me will spend the rest of the day and night talking about anything you want?

**Matthew: **I would really love that.

**Cuddy: **That sounds really fun but remember you have to go with Dr Wilson and get sorted first.

**Matthew: **Okay I will go.

**Cuddy: **Well done.

**Matthew: **Thank you Dr House.

**House: **Your more than welcome.

**Matthew rapped his arms tight around House and House done the same. He had his chin resting on the kids head as he held him against his chest.** **He softly kissed the top of Matthews head. **

**House: **Time for you to go with Dr Wilson so I can go get us loads of sweets. What's your favourite?

**Matthew: **Jelly beans.

**Wilson: **Hey it's the same as you.

**Cuddy: **We will have to get plenty of them then.

**Wilson: **It's a bit far for you to walk so your gonna have to get in the wheel chair.

**Matthew: **Okay, let's go fix me again.

**Wilson smiled and they headed out the room down to the clinic. **

**House swung his legs to the side of the bed and let his head drop into his hands. Cuddy sat next to him on the bed and placed an arm around him. He automatically fell in to her touch. **

**Cuddy: **Babe are you okay?

**House: **Matthew is me. I just I feel so sorry for him I don't wanna leave him. Where will he go from here and where has he been. Cuddy he's a smart kid he needs to be in school or college and work towards a degree.

**Cuddy: **Your right. He reminds me of you so much. He obviously has an interest in medicine. He is a great kid who deserves attention far from what his parents have given him.

**House: **I don't know where he's come from, I don't even know how he got here, his folder was just on my desk when I came in to work. We have no idea where his parents are to even contact the police. I don't want to call child services for them to throw him in some home where he wont even get what he deserves.

**Cuddy: **House, he's 18 in a few months he'll be old enough to be where ever he wants.

**House: **That's true, but I don't think he has money. I think I want to get him into college. I'm gonna pay the tuition fees, that kid is gonna get what he deserves. I don't care if anyone says I shouldn't, I care a lot about that kid.

**Cuddy: **I think you should do it.

**House: **You do?

**Cuddy: **I really do. I love seeing you act the way you have around him.

**House: **Can I ask you a question?

**Cuddy: **Of course you can.

**House:** Can I spend some more time with Rachel yet?

**Cuddy: **I would love for the two of you to do that.

**House: **Thank you. Can I sort stuff out with Matthew first, then I can give all my attention to you and Rachel.

**Cuddy: **Sounds great to me.

**House: **Thank you.

**House stood up and stood with his legs between Cuddy****'****s as she stayed sat down. **

**Cuddy put an arm around his neck pulling him down on to her lips. She pressed hers to his softly. As he kissed her back she closed her eyes and melted into him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, within moments she granted him the access he was asking for. He moved in closer, he placed his left hand on her waist and his right hand was roaming her hair. Her tongue was fighting with his fiercely. **

**House: **Mmmm

**He battled his with hers just as strongly. He then moved his lips down the side of her neck and back up to her ear where he nibbled on it softly, causing a moan to escape from deep inside her throat. His tongue was then back to attacking hers. He moaned into her mouth.**

**House: **You know we are meant to be doing something right.

**Cuddy: **You should stop kissing me so we can get it done then.

**He pulled away from her, took her hand and they walked out of Matthew****'****s room in search for the sweets. **

**Wilson had found an empty consultant room to use. **

**Wilson: **Here we are, you think you can hop up on there by yourself?

**Matthew: **I sure can.

**Wilson went over to the cupboards to get everything that he would need including a few lollipops, when he turned round Matthew was sat on the bench ready for Wilson to begin. **

**Wilson: **Here have this, it might take your mind off of these marks so I can treat them.

**Matthew: **Thank you Dr Wilson.

**Wilson: **No worries. Right I'm gonna start to clean your whole back with this wipe.

**Matthew: **An antiseptic wipe?

**Wilson: **Yup, you know quite a lot of medical stuff.

**Matthew: **I loved doing biology in school, I got top grades. I wish I could be like you guys here. I think being a doctor will be awesome.

**Wilson: **You will make a great doctor. I'm gonna start to wipe these now.

**Matthew: **Man this is gonna hurt.

**Wilson: **Just take a deep breath, it will be over quick enough.

**Wilson wiped Matthew****'****s back going gently over the marks and scratches. Matthew hissed every so often as the wipe touched the sore parts. **

**Wilson: **Well done, the antiseptic wipe part is over.

**Matthew: **Now it's time for plasters and dressings right?

**Wilson: **Correct, this part doesn't hurt at all. You can have the other sweets on there if you want.

**Matthew: **Thank you.

**Wilson put a big dressing on the main mark that went across Matthew****'****s back. He then put plasters on the cuts, a larger one on the cut from the glass. **

**Wilson: **I'm done here. Matthew, do you have any cuts or anything anywhere else on your body?

**Matthew: **Can you do anything for burns?

**Wilson: **What kind of burn is it?

**Matthew: **It's on my stomach. My mum was boiling water on the stove when she was drunk one day, I walked past her and she lost her balance and some of the water went on to me.

**Wilson took a breath. **Let me see.

**Matthew showed him, Wilson looked at it for a few moments. He then went over to the cupboard, took out a few other things and attended to the burn. **

**Wilson: **Is that all?

**Matthew: **Yeah all done now. Thank you Dr Wilson. Can we go see Dr House again please?

**Wilson: **Of course we can.

**Cuddy and House was already back in Matthew****'****s room. House was sat on the bed and Cuddy was sat in the chair with her legs resting on the bed. Wilson and Matthew returned. **

**Cuddy: **Hi again

**Matthew: **Hello.

**House: **How did it go Matthew? Was there much pain?

**Matthew: **Not much, Dr Wilson gave me some sweets so it wouldn't hurt as much.

**Wilson: **House can I talk to you outside quickly?

**House: **Yeah sure. Matthew get back in bed and Dr Cuddy will make you nice and comfy, I will be back in a few minutes.

**Matthew: **Okay.

**House and Wilson stepped out into the hall. **

**House: **What's wrong?

**Wilson: **House his back was ridiculous, it took me ages to cover everything. Then I asked him if there was anything else on his body which needed treating. I didn't wanna miss anything with this kid.

**House: **Yeah, don't tell me there was more over his body.

**Wilson: **There was a burn on his stomach.

**House put his hands over his face. **Did he say how he got it, or should I say who gave it to him?

**Wilson: **His mum. He said she was drunk boiling water, she lost her balance and the water got on to his skin as he walked past her.

**House: **What a bitch. I said to Cuddy, im gonna pay for the kid to go to college, I just gotta ask what he wants to study, maybe I can pull a few strings and get him in somewhere.

**Wilson: **I already know. He told me he got the highest grades in Biology, he said he wants to be what we all are. He wants to be a doctor. He will make a great doctor house. He's smart, he already knows more than most kids know before they get started.

**House: **Well then that's it. If he wants to do that I will sort it out for him.

**Wilson: **Can I help with the fee's?

**House: **You want to?

**Wilson: **Yeah, I like this kid. He's like a younger version of you House. He deserves the education he needs to become a doctor.

**House: **Thanks Wilson. Hey I asked Cuddy if I can spend time with Rachel.

**Wilson: **That's great, I hope it goes well for you.

**House: **Thanks let's get back in.

**Matthew was talking to Cuddy about Wilson treating his back and burn. **

**House: **So Matty, you ready for a night of sweets and conversation?

**Matthew: **Totally.

**Cuddy: **House, I gotta get home to Rachel.

**House: **Okay, I will call you later, I wont if it's too late though in case I wake up the little one.

**Cuddy: **My phone's not on loud, call as late as you want or need.

**House: **Okay.

**House gave cuddy a hug and kissed her. **

**Cuddy: **Good night Matthew.

**Matthew stretched his arms out to Cuddy for a hug which she accepted. **

**Matthew: **Good night Dr Cuddy, are you going to come and see me in the morning?

**Cuddy: **Of course I will. Have fun with Dr House tonight, look after him for me.

**Matthew: **Okay I will.

**She kissed House again, gave Wilson a quick hug and left. **

**Wilson: **I should head home. I got an early start tomorrow.

**Matthew hugged Wilson as well and said goodnight, he also promised to go see Matthew the next day. Wilson said good night to House. **

**It was only Matthew and House left in the room. House sat on the opposite end of the bed from Matthew. **

**House: **So buddy, what do you want to talk about?

**Matthew: **How did you get over the way your dad treated you?

**House: **That's a great question. Well I reached a point where I started hating him so much, that I didn't care about what he thought anymore. I was myself, I didn't want to be controlled so I started studying at a young age to get to where I wanted to be in life which was a doctor.

**Matthew: **That's like me, I started studying really young and I got the highest grades in biology, my favourite subject to do ever.

**House: **Yeah, Dr Wilson told me that. You want to be a doctor too right?

**Matthew: **Very much so, I guess it's just one of them things in life that will never come true.

**House: **You see kiddo, that's where your wrong.

**Matthew: **What do you mean?

**House: **Matthew, you remind me so much of myself. Dr Chase took out some dead muscle from your leg. I had that exact same problem. The doctors kept telling me they had to cut my leg off but I wouldn't let them. So I told the doctors to cut out the dead muscle. I left it too long and I'm now in pain for life but I can still walk and live a normal life. Before the surgery, I was in so much pain I had to be put in to a medical induced comma. I was then addicted to a pain killer called Vicodin, the drugs messed with my head so much I had to go in to a rehab facility. Now I have been off of the drugs for over a year now and I feel happy. I didn't want that to happen to you so I wanted to do that surgery as soon as I could.

**Matthew: **Wow, I was curious as to why you walk with a Cain I guess that's why.

**House: **Yeah. Anyway me and Dr Wilson are going to pay for your dream to come true. Between us we are gonna send you to college so you can work towards becoming a doctor.

**Matthew: **Oh my god, are you serious. Wow thank you so much.

**House: **It's okay, you deserve it. This is your change in life, you can forget about everything that has happened and move on.

**Matthew: **But, I'm not eighteen yet. Does that mean I have to go back to my parents until im 18?

**House: **No way, I wont let it happen. You may not want to do this but I have a plan.

**Matthew: **I like your plans so far, so I think I might like this one.

**House: **You wanna get away from your parents right?

**Matthew: **I will do anything to get away from them, I hate them.

**House: **Dr Cuddy is really great when it comes to paper work. If you will give me the address of your parents house, we can contact the police, your parents will be charged for what they have done to you. Me and Dr Cuddy will contact Child services and I will adopt you until you turn 18 and head off to college. I may be going out with Dr Cuddy but we don't live together yet, so you can stay with me in my apartment until its time to go to college. How do you feel about that?

**Matthew: **Would you really do that for me? I would like to talk to Dr Cuddy about getting the police involved. I wouldn't want my parents doing what they done to me to another child.

**House: **Well done Matthew, that's a mature thing to do. As soon as Dr Cuddy comes tomorrow we will go through everything okay?

**Matthew: **Okay. Dr House, I know we had plans to hang out and eat sweets but I'm really tired, can I go to sleep please.

**House: **Of course you can.

**Matthew: **Will you stay here with me tonight.

**House: **Sure, im just gonna be in the hall to call Dr Cuddy and then I will come back. I will be sat right there when you wake up in the morning.

**Matthew: **Thank you. Goodnight Dr House.

**House tucked the blankets around Matthew a little tighter, whispered goodnight and stepped out into the hall. **

**He sat on the bench which looked in to Matthew****'****s room and took out his phone to call Cuddy. **

**House: **Hey babe, did I wake you?

**Cuddy: **No I just got out the shower.

**House: **Oh man, so your just sat in a towel right now?

**Cuddy: **Yup, too bad your not here.

**House: **Well that sucks.

**Cuddy: **Is everything okay back at the hospital?

**House: **Yeah I need to talk to you about something.

**Cuddy: **What's wrong?

**House: **I know your gonna disapprove of this but it's something I need and want to do.

**Cuddy: **Just tell me.

**House: **Matthew is gonna tell you the address of his parents house, I need you to call the police tomorrow and explain to them everything that has happened. Then I need you to call child services for me. I know Matthew is only 17 but me and Wilson are gonna go halves on getting the kid into college. I need you to call child services so that I can adopt Matthew until he is 18 and leaves for college.

**Cuddy: **House I think that is an amazing idea. Your such a great guy. But where is he gonna stay?

**House: **I told him that you and me have been together for only a few weeks and we aint living together yet, so I told him he will stay at my apartment until he's 18.

**Cuddy: **Sounds good but House, maybe on some nights you can stay at my place and give Matthew some time on his own, he deserves to have a nice place to stay where he can call it his own.

**House: **That way I can spend extra time with You and Rachel. I love that idea.

**Cuddy: **House, if you are taking responsibilities, why are you only going to adopt him for a few months?

**House: **What do you mean?

**Cuddy: **You should keep him as your adopted son. The kid loves you and you care so much for him. You go together so well. It makes sense once he goes to college he still needs someone to look out for him. Someone like you house. He needs you.

**House: **Your right, I do care for the kid. But I also care for you and Rachel a lot. I love you. If I keep him forever wouldn't it feel like im forgetting about you and Rachel?

**Cuddy: **House I love you too. It's taken us 20years to finally get together, we have both changed since we've been together. I don't ever want to let you go and I know you want this to work. I know it's fast but we've loved each other for so many years.

**House: **I know.

**Cuddy: **How do you feel about us being a family?

**House: **Wow a family with you sounds so right. Do you think Rachel will accept me?

**Cuddy: **House she's still really young, theres so many years for you both to get close and know each other. If your going to adopt Matthew, I want you to be Rachel's father and have Matthew as her older brother.

**House: **I would be honoured to be her father Cuddy. I think me and you need to sit with Matthew in the morning and have a good chat.

**Cuddy: **I agree. House why were you never this great years ago?

**House: **I dunno maybe I shouldn't have said goodnight after I kissed you that night you lost Joy. I should have stayed and kissed you more instead of freaking out. don't worry I will never freak out again. This is you and me forever. I love you cuddy but I gotta get back to Matty, I don't want him to wake up on his own.

**Cuddy: **Wake up? I thought you were having a night of eating sweets.

**House: **The kid got tired so I let him sleep.

**Cuddy: **Okay I will see you in the morning.

**House: **I will look forward to it. Sleep well babe. I love you.

**Cuddy: **I love you too.

**House walked back into Matthew****'****s room where he was fast asleep. House laid on the bed beside Matthew and eventually drifted off to sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**House walked back into Matthew's room where he was fast asleep. House laid on the bed beside Matthew and eventually drifted off to sleep.**

**Cuddy woke up half an hour earlier than usual, she had asked her nanny to come earlier today so that she could look after Rachel allowing Cuddy to get into work to talk to House as well as all the paper work and other things she had to do that day.**

**Cuddy:** Rachel is awake. She's playing with her toys in there. Thank you for coming early today.

**Nanny:** No problem at all, it's why you hired me right?

**Cuddy:** I should get going. I hope she behaves well today for you.

**Nanny:** She always does. I can stay late if you need me to, just call my cell.

**Cuddy:** Thank you so much. Bye.

**Wilson walked in the hospital and headed straight to Matthew's room where he found Matthew asleep with his head on House's chest and House asleep beside him. Cuddy was walking down the corridor with her heals clicking. Wilson heard her and told her to be quiet and come see what he was seeing. She slid her heels off and walked quickly over to Wilson and looked in to Matthew's room.**

**Cuddy:** Wow, he looks so…

**Wilson: **Normal?

**Cuddy:** Exactly, he looks so sweet laying there like that.

**Wilson:** He loves that kid, I've never seen him make such a connection with anyone.

**Cuddy:** Same, I think him going into rehab has shown him what life can give him, he don't need drugs to get rid of pain he just needs love.

**Wilson:** Yup, should we wake him?

**Cuddy:** Yeah I think so.

**Cuddy walked in the room and over to House. She pressed her lips to his softly, the second he felt her lips on his he kissed her back.**

**House:** That's a great way to be woken up.

**Cuddy:** You okay?

**House:** Fine. Morning Wilson, so glad it wasn't you waking me up, people already think we are a gay couple.

**Wilson laughed.**

**Wilson: **Yeah that wouldn't be fun. How's the kid?

**House:** He's doing great, you were right he wants to go in to medicine, so we need to find a college for him soon.

**Wilson:** Great we can talk about the fees once he's a hundred percent healthy.

**House:** Sounds great.

**Matthew woke up beside house. **

**Matthew: **You really stayed all night and you both came to see me in the morning time.

**House:** Just like we all promised.

**Cuddy:** Matthew, I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want a hot chocolate?

**Matthew:** Yes please Dr Cuddy.

**Cuddy:** You two want one?

**Wilson:** Can I have a latte?

**Cuddy:** Sure.

**House:** I'll have a really sweet coffee, thanks babe.

**Cuddy left the room leaving Wilson and House with Matthew.**

**Matthew:** So Dr Wilson you were saying yesterday, when do I start physiotherapy?

**Wilson:** That's up to Dr House.

**House:** I have to do some clinic duty today. How do you feel about my team taking you through it?

**Matthew:** Sounds fun.

**House:** Awesome, they will be in soon. Wilson, can I borrow your car?

**Wilson:** Yeah, where you going?

**House:** Home for a shower and get changed.

**Wilson:** Okay cool, you going now? What about your coffee?

**House:** I drink cold coffee. Tell cuddy I will be back soon and I will come to her office when I come back.

**Wilson:** Okay.

**House:** Matty, I will try come see you as much as I can today.

**Matthew:** It's okay, you have work to do. You don't have to come and see me. Besides I have all these sweets to get through.

**House chuckled.**

**House: **Yeah about all those, none until you have breakfast and don't eat them all, save some for me.

**Matthew:** Okay I will try.

**Wilson:** I will make sure he does as you say. In fact to make sure I will sit and have breakfast in here with you before my first patient.

**Matthew:** Thank you DR Wilson.

**House:** I gotta go, see you both soon.

**House left leaving Wilson and Matthew talking about what they were gonna have for breakfast. Cuddy shortly returned with the coffee's and hot chocolate for Matthew. When she walked in she noticed that House was absent.**

**Cuddy:** He in his office?

**Wilson:** He took my car and went home to get changed and take a shower, he's not left this place for a few days now.

**Cuddy:** Here you go Matthew, enjoy it whilst it's hot.

**He accepted the hot drink and Cuddy continued talking with Wilson.**

**Cuddy:** That's understandable.

**Wilson:** He said he will see you in your office when he gets back.

**Cuddy:** Okay, you got a busy day today?

**Wilson:** My first patient is coming in to me because she is demanding that I change her medication, apparently this one isn't helping. I've explained to her that her cancer is too strong and this is the only medication she could take, but as you know many cancer patients cant accept the fact that they are dying. Then I need to tell a thirty three year old woman her result are clear, which is a good part of my day. Loads of paper work to complete and then I will have enough time to come and sit with Matthew until House is available.

**Matthew:** Sorry to interrupt, you don't have to come if you have other stuff to do. Im fine here.

**Wilson:** That's okay.

**Cuddy:** You said you like reading right?

**Matthew:** Yeah but only interesting stuff where you learn things.

**Cuddy:** Wow you are so much like House. Anyway im pretty sure Dr House has loads of books you can read through.

**Wilson:** It will be like revision for you, I have plenty as well.

**Matthew:** I would like that, but I cant just take Dr House's stuff without asking him and he's not going to be around much today.

**Cuddy:** That's okay, he will let you.

**Wilson:** Definitely, plus you can have a look at what Dr House has in his office, theres some pretty weird stuff in there that no adult should have.

**Matthew:** Really, is he like a big kid or something.

**Cuddy and Wilson laughed.**

**Cuddy:** He owns a yo-yo so pretty much yeah.

**Matthew:** That's so funny. Okay reading some cool stuff sounds good to me.

**House was back at his apartment, he threw Wilson's car keys on the in-table and headed straight to the bathroom, with in minutes he was in the shower, letting the hot water run down on his head getting rid of any stress and tiredness. He had his arm against the wall helping him to balance. He spent a good twenty minutes or so standing there thinking. Eventually he washed his body and got out. He opened his wardrobe, pulled out a pair of black jeans, one of his favourite t-shirts, a light blue shirt which was creased and began to get dressed.**

**Back at the hospital, Taub, Foreman and Chase had arrived. They walked in to the office and saw that House wasn't in there, they put there coats and bags down and made the way to Matthew's room. By the time they got there Matthew was finishing the last of his breakfast.**

**Chase:** Morning Matthew.

**Matthew:** Hello Dr Chase.

**Taub:** Your looking good.

**Matthew:** I feel good.

**Foreman:** Good to see your having breakfast, shows you have a good appetite, many patients don't after having surgery.

**Matthew:** It was yummy. Dr House said if I had breakfast I am allowed to eat sweets.

**Chase:** I bet he said you had to save him some though right?

**Matthew:** Yeah but I don't mind. Sharing is caring.

**Taub:** That's a great point.

**Cuddy turned to House's team.**

**Cuddy:** House has gone back to his apartment to take a shower and get changed. Matthew needs to start his Physiotherapy today. Me, Wilson and House have quite a bit to do today so do you think you three can do that with him?

**Taub:** Absolutely. We will start when ever Matthew is ready.

**Foreman:** Did House say what he wanted us to do in the first session?

**Chase:** I guess we just run through the bases to begin with.

**Wilson:** Exactly, you gotta get his leg moving but don't push the leg to far and add stress to it.

**Matthew:** I've heard people say Physiotherapy makes their pain worse instead of better.

**Cuddy:** In some cases yes, but your not in pain. All we need to do with you is strengthen the muscles in your leg.

**Matthew:** Awesome. Dr Wilson if I do okay in Physiotherapy can I read a text book like you said?

**Wilson:** Of course you can. Dr House's team will help you pick a good text book from the office. Right boy's?

**Chase:** Certainly, there's plenty to choose from.

**Taub:** What kinda text book you looking to read?

**Matthew:** One that teaches me something interesting but has a bit of a challenge.

**Foreman:** Oh my god, he's a 17year old version of House. This is so cool.

**Cuddy checked her watch.**

**cuddy: **I should get going to my office, Wilson aint your first patient due soon?

**Wilson:** Yeah, I guess I should get sorted. I will walk out with ya.

**Matthew:** Have a nice day, Dr Wilson I hope your first patient feels better soon.

**Wilson:** Thanks buddy, I think we all do. Good luck in Physiotherapy, these three will look after you. I will try pop in every so often throughout the day.

**Matthew:** Thanks I will try hard.

**Wilson:** Good.

**Cuddy:** Chase, take some of them sweets down with you. House said he can have some after he's had breakfast.

**Taub:** Do we get any?

**Foreman:** Are you the one recovering from surgery?

**Taub:** No I just really like sweets.

**Chase:** Anyway, yas two can go do what ever you have to do, we can handle it from here.

**Wilson:** Thanks. Taub, Chase. Do you think you can do the Physio I need to borrow Foreman.

**Taub:** Yeah.

**Foreman:** Why do you need me?

**Wilson:** I need to compare the results from an MRI and CAT scan with the results from six months ago. You're the closest Neurologist so can you help me?

**Foreman:** Yeah sure, you ready to go now?

**Wilson:** I gotta deal with this patient first but I will page you when I'm ready.

**Foreman:** Okay cool.

**After saying goodbye to Matthew, Cuddy and Wilson left the room and went there separate ways to start their days. House was on his way back in to the hospital in Wilson's car. He was going through the glove box looking for something to listen to, he began to think out loud.**

_Wilson, how the hell can you drive with this crap music in the car? There's no rock, theres nothing with a guitar in it. Im gonna give this guy a lesson in driving songs as soon as I get time._

**Eventually he was back at the hospital and was parking Wilson's car. Just like he said he would he made his way up to Cuddy's office, knocked on the door and walked in.**

**House:** Hey you.

**Cuddy:** Hi, you feeling better?

**House:** Much better. Matthew okay?

**Cuddy:** He's fine. He had his breakfast and he's ready to begin his Physiotherapy with Chase and Taub.

**House:** Foreman not in?

**Cuddy:** Yeah he's in but Wilson needs him soon to help him with a consult.

**House: **For an MRI and a CT scan?

**Cuddy:** Yeah. By the way Matthew wants to read one of your text books, he didn't just wanna take one with out asking you first but me and Wilson said it will be fine.

**House:** That's awesome, he is starting to study ready for college.

**Cuddy:** I know, the best thing is he wants a text book where he will learn something but at the same time it has a challenge for him.

**House:** He really said that?

**Cuddy:** Yup, House he's a 17 year old version of you, its actually pretty cute. Your gonna be a great Dad to that kid.

**House walked closer to Cuddy.**

**Housse: **Your gonna be great too Cuddy. **he pressed his lips to hers and slowly pulled away. **If I knew I would be having a family with you one day, I would never have messed everything up through the years. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I was ready to take that pot of Vicodin, but you saved me again. You broke your engagement to be with me. You had faith in me that I could change even when I didn't. You and Wilson have changed me into someone I wish I was years ago. I know I have done some horrible things to you over the years and I am so sorry, I will never do anything like that ever again. I just wanna be with you and Rachel and now Matthew. I love you Cuddy.

**A tear rolled down Cuddy's face which House caught on his thumb.**

**Cuddy: **House, I don't care about all the stuff that's happened between us in the past all I care about is right now. Me, you, Rachel and Matthew are gonna be one big happy family. I came to you because I knew I loved you more than I could ever love him or anyone else. I have always had faith in you. I know you have done some really stupid things over the years but I also know that you are done with that. We're finally together House and we're happy. Soon we will be even happier. Your gonna be a great dad to both those kids. Even though you done a lot of awful things over the years and scared me with the thing's you've done to yourself, I still loved you House. Now that you have changed, I love you even more.

**He smiled down at her and kissed her, this time really deep. She rapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer in to her without hurting his leg. He placed one hand on her waist and the other was roaming the back of her head. He moaned in to her mouth, causing her to kiss him even deeper. He pulled back slightly and spoke against her lips.**

**House:** You do know we're in your office with people outside right?

**Cuddy:** I don't care, I just want and need you.

**House:** How much do you want and need?

**Cuddy:** Enough for you to go lock the door.

**House:** Wow, one of my thoughts are coming true.

**he went over locked the door and within seconds his lips were once again locked with hers. **

**Cuddy started undoing the buttons on House's shirt, once she finished she slid it down his arms. She then pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Her nails were now gliding down his torso causing him to moan out loudly. House also started to undo Cuddy's buttons and eventually she was topless. House picked her up and carried her over to the couch on the other side of her office where he laid her down gently and got on top of her. It always surprised her how strong and in shape he actually was even though he had trouble with his leg. House started kissing along her jaw line and down the side of her neck until he reached her collar bone.**

**Cuddy:**Wow, your calone smells incredible.

**House:** You taste amazing, now stop talking and let me finish before we get interrupted, plus I start clinic duty soon.

**Cuddy:** Okay.

**He continued to leave kisses across her chest, his hands were running up her sides as she was allowing his hair to run through her fingers. House moved his lips back up to hers where he kissed her strongly. As he was doing this he let one hand reach around her and un hooked her bra, pulling it down her arms. Cuddy reached between them and undone his belt as well as the button on his jeans.**

**House:** Your really gonna let me do this?

**Cuddy:** You deserve this after what you've done these past few days, now stop talking.

**House:** With pleasure.

**Within moments Cuddy was laying naked below him feeling the weight of House pressing against her. She lifted her hips slightly and he was in her already starting a fast pace. She moaned out as she dug her nails gently in to his back. House went to kissing her neck, biting it really gently, causing her to moan.**

**Cuddy:** Mmm House, quicker

**He did as she asked and started kissing her deeply. She was sucking on his tongue which caused him to moan loudly. She bit down on his bottom lip which made him go deeper and faster, so quick his head was dripping with sweat. The couch was starting to rock below them, Cuddy had to grip the pillows tightly in her hands. As his kisses were getting stronger his speed was increasing. They both moaned at the same time. He tightly held on to her hips and rocked them against him allowing him to go deeper inside of her. She screamed into his mouth not caring about the fact that anyone could hear them. House pulled his lips away from hers.**

**House:** Oh my god

**Cuddy:** Don't stop.

**He wiped the sweat off of his head and carried on going deeper and deeper, picking up the pace. The sensation for her was so intense she was screaming his name even louder. She sucked on his bottom lip, then his top lip and then battled her tongue with his so fiercely. The feeling of her doing this just sent him even deeper and quicker. He was now slamming against her with so much force he felt a tight pain in his abs.**

**Cuddy:** Oh god

**House:** Mmmm

**Cuddy:** House im about to climax.

**House:** Do it Cuddy.

**He slammed in to her a few more times sending both of them over the edge. He collapsed down on to her.**

**House:** Good god woman.

**Cuddy:** What?

**House:** I'm not a young man anymore you know.

**Cuddy:** Well you are still as good as you were when we had sex when we were younger if not better.

**House:** Well I like to keep you satisfied. I can tell I done that by the screaming.

**They both began to get dressed. House left his shirt undone.**

**Cuddy:** Do you want to talk to Matthew before I call the social services and the police?

**House:** Yeah but your coming with me, your gonna be his mum remember.

**Cuddy: ** I just thought you wanted to do it by yourself.

**House:** I don't ever want to do anything by myself anymore, me and you come as a team from now on.

**Cuddy:** I really like the sound of that.

**House:** I got clinic duty to do for a few hours so I should get going.

**Cuddy:** Yeah I got some paper work to do and a few meetings this afternoon.

**House:** I will try and get some of the paper work done for the past few cases.

**Cuddy:** Cant Chase, Taub or Forman do it?

**House:** I guess they could but theres always extra bits that need to be added to the files which none of them bother doing. Besides Foreman is helping Wilson today.

**Cuddy:** Oh okay, can you ask them to make sure they take note of Matthew's Physio though.

**House:** Definitely. Well I guess I will see you some time during the day then.

**Cuddy:** Yup, have a good day.

**House kissed Cuddy goodbye and left her office to go down to the clinic. As he was making his way to the elevator he looked so happy yet exhausted at the same time.**

**Wilson was in his office with his first patient who he described to Cuddy as wanting to change her medication.**

**Wilson:** I completely understand Helen that you want to change your medication, but this is the best one for you right now that has the least amount of side affects for you.

**Helen:** Im fed up of taking these tablets and not getting any better.

Wilson: I know this is going to sound so horrible but you have a really aggressive cancer in your brain. There is nothing we can give you to make you better, we can only give you medication to stabilize it.

**Helen:** Okay Dr Wilson. But do you have anything to help with the headaches?

**Wilson:** Are you having cluster headaches or is it an all day headache?

**Helen:** Well I wake up and the pain is in the centre of my head, then it passes once I have woken up it clears for a few hours but then it's back again.

**Wilson:** With the dosage your on with the cancer medication I could give you Ibuprofen for the headaches, does that sound okay?

**Helen:** Great thank you.

**Wilson:** No problem, take 25MG every four hours and the headaches should go.

**He wrote her out a prescription and agreed to see her at the same time in two weeks.**

**Chase and Taub had took Matthew down to start his first Physio session. They showed him all the equipment and explained to him what they were going to do today.**

**Matthew:** I guess the quicker we get this done the quicker I get to start reading text books right?

**Taub:** Exactly.

**Chase:** We should get started then. Right shoe laces are tied your all ready to begin.

**Matthew:** Awesome.

**Taub:** Just like before, we are going to see if you can stand up by yourself. So try stand up from the wheelchair, Me and Dr Chase will be either side of you.

**Matthew stood up as fine as he did last night.**

**Matthew: **Hey I done it again. I feel just like I did before I came into hospital.

**Chase:** That's exactly what we want to hear. Now its time to see if you can walk and how many steps you can take. Dr Taub will stand five steps away from you and we will see if you can walk those five steps until you reach him.

**Matthew:** Okay, I'm ready.

**Taub:** I'm ready this end so you can begin.

**His five steps were slow but they were successful.**

**Matthew:** How did I do?

**Chase:** Great, we just need to strengthen the muscles in your legs by doing gentle exercise. By doing that you will be able to take bigger strides and be able to walk quicker.

**Taub:** These things take time but we will get there eventually.

**Matthew:** Can I use the treadmill now?

**Taub:** Not this time, we need to start slow by doing things such as stretches. You said you like biology and things about the human body right?

**Matthew:** Yeah, I love it.

**Taub:** We could make this educational for you.

**Chase:** Totally, you can tell me and Dr Taub each muscle we use during these Physio sessions.

**Matthew:**That will be fun.

**Chase:** Awesome, lets begin then.

**They continued with Matthew's session for a little over a half an hour. Wilson was just filling out the paper work in his office for the patient he had just seen. Cuddy had began her paperwork and was making phone calls. House was in the clinic waiting for his first patient to come in, which they did.**

**House:** Hello, Brad is it?

**Brad:** Yes that's right.

**House:** Great, so what can I help you with?

**Brad:** Well I have been coughing a lot lately but it gets worse when I go to sleep and first thing when I wake up in the morning.

**House:** Okay. Now are you bringing anything off your chest such as phlegm?

**Brad:** Yes it's a horrible yellow colour.

**House:** any tightness in the chest?

**Brad:** Yes, it hurts when I take deep breathes. Is this bad?

**House:** It sounds like a chest infection. Any Asthma in the family?

**Brad:** No, we're a pretty healthy family.

**House:** Good to hear. Can you remove your top so I can listen to your back and chest please.

**As he was doing this, House pulled out a stethoscope.**

**House listened to Brad's back and chest as he asked him to take deep breathes.**

**House:** Definitely a chest infection. I'm going to put you antibiotics for two weeks, it will probably go within a week and a half but continue to take the tablets for the whole two weeks so it clears the infection completely.

**Brad:**Thank you.

**House:** No worries, it's what I'm here for. If it doesn't go in the two weeks, come back and ask to see me. My name is on this prescription.

**He handed the prescription over and Brad left leaving House waiting for his next patient who came in shortly after Brad left. It was a mother and her seventeen year old daughter.**

**House:** Good morning, which one of you am I treating today?

**Girl:** That will be me.

**House:** Oh dear you sound very tired, what's your name sweetie?

**Girl: **Maria.

**House:** Hi I'm Dr House. How can I help you today?

**Mother:** Do you mind if I explain the problem?

**House:** Not at all.

**Mother:** Well at the age of thirteen she kept blacking out, I took her to the doctors and they said it was due to low blood pressure and lack of iron, so they gave her medication to control the blackouts.

**House:** Okay.

**Mother:** The medication worked but for some reason they took her off of it. Now she doesn't just blackout she has seizures instead.

**House:** May I ask if there is any Epilepsy in the family?

**Maria:** My dad has it.

**House:** Do you know what kind and what medication he is on?

**Mother:** I'm not sure what it is called but if we were out and there was flashing lights he would have an episode. We are no longer together to tell you what medication he is on.

**House:** No worries. Epilepsy is a genetic thing and it sounds like your father has passed it on to you. There is a few test we can do to confirm if you have it and what type you have.

**Maria:** What kind of tests? Do they hurt?

**House:**Don't panic. We start by doing an MRI, do you know what that is?

**Maria:** No.

**House:** It's a big magnetic machine which takes pictures of your brain. From the images we can tell if there is something wrong with the brain. After this test we do a test called a sleep EEG. For this test we glue up to thirty wires on to your head, we then ask you to sleep for thirty minutes. When you are asleep you will be wired up to a machine. Which reads brain activity, this machine picks up any sign of epilepsy which will give us the diagnosis we will be looking for.

**Maria:** Dr House, it sounds very scary.

**House: **A lot of people get scared, but at the same time people have these tests done every day. They are completely pain free. The MRI does make a lot of noise which is a bit scary but you are only in there for fifteen minutes. When your in there you have to stay completely still.

**Maria:** Okay I will try to stay calm.

**House:** Excellent. You do look really tired and under your eyes are really dark. How many hours sleep are you having a night?

**Maria:** Between three and four.

**House:**A person of your age should be getting at least eight hours sleep a night. Is there a reason you are getting so little sleep?

**Mother:** When Maria was twelve her father took an overdose in front of her and tried to kill himself. For the past year or so, she's been having trouble sleeping.

**House:** Oh my god, I am so sorry. Sweetie can you explain what happens during the night?

**Maria:** It sounds crazy, it's why I haven't told anyone.

**House:**I've been through some really difficult things in my life, I had to trust people and get help. You can trust me, maybe it only sounds crazy to you.

**Maria:** When I get in to bed at night and close my eyes, the night my dad done that I can run it through my had as if it is a movie. Its so clear.

**House:** That's not crazy at all. It happens to plenty of people after a trauma.

**Maria:** I have trouble concentrating in school because im so tired.

**House:** That's understandable. Do you work at the moment?

**Mother:** No I cant due to arthritis in my legs.

**House:** Sorry to hear that. Anyway I think you need a few days to get some sleep and rest up for a bit. Im going to send a letter to your school which they will receive tomorrow or the day after explaining what we are testing for, I wont tell them about your dreams, but I will have you out of school for a week. Is this okay with you?

**Mother:** Completely.

**House:** Fantastic. Im going to give you a low dose of sleeping tablets, these will send you straight in to a deep sleep which means there is a high chance dreams wont even wake you up. For the whole week I would like you to be asleep by eleven o'clock and wake up more than eight hours later. Do you think you could do that for me?

**Maria:** Yes.

**House:** Brilliant, well I will send that letter as soon as I can get to my office. All you need to do today is collect your medication I'm giving to you and have a relaxing day ready to go to bed at eleven.

**Maria:** Okay thank you

**House:** No problem, you can have two of the lollipops out of the jar up there.

**She went to get her sweets and put on her coat.**

**House:** Does the medication your on help with the pain?

**Mother:** Well it eases it, but doesn't clear it completely.

**House:** I could prescribe you an extra pain killer medication.

**Mother:** Could you, the pain is really bad during the day.

**House:** I bet, I will put you on a pain killer called Naproxen.

**Mother:** Thank you. May I ask when she will be having these tests carried out?

**House:** Oh my god I totally forgot so sorry. I need to refer Maria to the Neurology department and they will give an appointment.

Mother: Thank you.

**Maria:** Thank you Dr House.

**House:** No worries, we will see each other again soon. Make sure you have an easy week with plenty of rest.

**Maria:** I will. Bye

**House:** Good bye.

**He handed the parent the prescriptions and they left.**


End file.
